


Body Language

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Severus looks forward to an evening with Hermione. She tries to make conversation, but Severus isn't interested in that. He wants to communicate a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100, first person present tense challenge. Thanks to Krissy for looking this over for me. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_Body Language_

I feel the bed dip down beside me. I smile as his hand brushes against my side.

“Hermione,” he whispers my name softly.

“Severus,” I reply, wrapping my arms around his thin frame. “How was your day?” I know he’s been having difficulty with his seventh years.

“I’d rather not talk about the students.”

I smile. “What would you like to talk about then?”

Severus rolls over and hovers above me. “Nothing,” he says before pressing his lips against mine.

I have a feeling we won’t be doing much talking tonight. I think we’ll be communicating solely through body language.


End file.
